As is well known, an umbrella is a portable shade, screen, or canopy which opens and folds, and is carried in the hand as a shelter from the sun or rain. An umbrella is usually made of cloth or fabric extended on a folding radial frame of bars or strips suitably fastened to an axial rod, the opposite end of which terminates in a handle.
When using the umbrella it is commonplace to hold the open device by means of the handle in position such that the extended canopy is suitably disposed above the head of the user. This means that at least one hand of the user is occupied. In many situations such as during shopping, it would be desirable while using the umbrella as a shelter against the sun or rain to have both hands free for other purposes. It would also be desirable to enable an umbrella to be used by persons handicapped by loss of one or both arms or hands.
This invention is deemed to fulfill these needs most efficiently and effectively.